The Secret's Out
by LostOne125
Summary: Eric/Bill. male/male. Warning:cross-dressing. one-shot. Eric arrives at Bill's place with a little surprise for him. not a sequel to "Mistaken" and "Misinterpreted."


**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or the characters. **

**I got this idea from a challenge on True Blood_ Kink community on Livejournal. **

**Eric/Bill. Cross dressing. Enjoy. XD**

**The Secret's Out**

The door bell was heard, announcing someone was at the door. Bill sighed and stood up; he had been sitting in his favorite chair reading, before the interruption.

He went to the door and opened. His once calm mood took a violent shift toward nervousness, anger, and arousal.

Eric Northman was standing in his door way with a grin and a glint in his eyes. "Good evening, Bill."

"Hello, Eric," he huffed out, "What are you doing here?" Bill had a sinking feeling about the sudden appearance of the Viking.

Usually when Eric came by for a visit, it had something to do with making Bill very uncomfortable and his life a little more complicated, but weirdly exciting at the same time.

"Don't be rude, Compton. I just came by for a visit, and I bought you a gift," he said, as he pulled a large shopping bag from the ground.

Bill started to panic, when he noticed the name on the shopping bag. _'Victoria's Secret,' he mentally groaned. _

"Are you going to let me in?" the blonde asked with a smirk, taking great pleasure in Bill's distress.

The younger vampire stood to the side to let him by. Bill's insides twisted, when Eric's body brushed against his. He bit down on his lip to stop himself from groaning.

He'd always had a strange attraction to Eric, and it wasn't unlike the thousand year old vampire to take advantage of that from time to time. They had this little on and off again thing going on for months. Of course Sookie had no idea about it. He felt extremely guilty about it, but this thing he had with Eric was just too powerful to ignore.

Eric strode gracefully into the living room looking around. "Jessica is not here, I presume?"

Bill's eyes taking in the tall, muscular body dressed in simple but expensive jeans, a black shirt, and fitted black jacket. He turned away to gather his thoughts, before he jumped Eric right then and there.

He closed the door and locked it, before meeting the intense gaze. He shook his head.

"She is with Hoyt, right now. I won't be expecting her any time soon," he murmured, looking away to fix his eyes on the stairs.

Eric smiled deviously and walked over to him; he placed a finger under his chin and tilted his head to look into his eyes.

"Well, then. I think we should take this upstairs, preferably your bedroom," he purred, seductively.

He felt victory sprout in his chest, when Bill simply nodded his head and led the way up the stairs. His eyes trained on the firm round ass taunting him, as he followed behind his on and off again lover.

They made it to the room, where Bill made sure to lock the door. No need for Jessica or anyone else to walk in on them.

When he turned around, Eric was standing in front of him, pushing the bag into his hands. "Hurry and put this on," he demanded, impatiently.

Bill frowned at him. "Tell me again why I should do this for you."

Eric raised an eyebrow, and then pulled him into his arms, slipping his tongue into the cool, yielding mouth. Bill moaned, as he wrapped his arms around Eric's neck, pressing his body into his.

Eric had other ideas and pulled away. "That's why. Trust me. It will be worth it."

Bill grumbled and cursed, as he walked into his bathroom.

Eric took off his jacket, revealing the muscles in his arms that rippled, when he flung his jacket onto the bed. He sat on the large bed and lay back, laughing quietly to himself at the sounds of Bill struggling to put on his gift.

Several minutes passed, Eric was still waiting. He knew Bill was done; the brunette was just trying to stall for time.

"I'm still waiting, Bill. If you don't make an appearance soon, I'll just come in there," he threatened loud enough that he knew Bill would hear him.

The door opened and he stepped out. Eric's cock immediately hardened at the sight, but he couldn't help feeling amused at the same time.

Bill was wearing a short clingy black dress made of silk; it stopped right at mid-thigh. It clung to every curve and muscle of his body. Nothing was left to the imagination. He also had on fishnet stockings that reached up to his thighs, skirting the end of his little dress; he was also sporting the strappy black heels that Eric had included in the bag.

He was looking around the room, refusing to meet the blonde man's eyes. He felt humiliated; his hand was trying to pull down the stubborn small dress to give it some length.

Eric slowly sauntered over; he pulled Bill's hands away from the material. He slipped his arms around Bill's waist and gently pushed his body gains his. His large hands smoothed down the material on the slim hips.

"It looks very nice on you Bill. I made sure to get silk; it should feel good on your skin," he whispered into his ear, before latching his mouth onto the pale skin of his neck.

A bolt of lust ran through Bill's body, his cock growing steadily harder. He didn't want to admit it, but the silk did feel good against his skin. He gripped Eric's arms tightly, as his neck was being nibbled and sucked on.

Eric slid his hands around to rub his lower back, pressing the smaller body firmly into his own. The feeling of Bill's erection pressing against his own sent shockwaves through his veins.

A growl escaped his lips, as he rocked their hips together, roughly grinding their members against one another. His hands moved down to cup two firm globes in his hands, massaging them roughly to bring their bodies closer together.

"Eric," Bill said, breathlessly.

The Viking took a moment to kiss his way from the neck to pale lips, effectively silencing anything else Bill had to say. Their tongues slid battled each other, which ended with Eric biting down on Bill's lips.

The smaller vamp pulled away and moaned, as his fangs descended uncontrollably.

He yanked at Eric's shirt; the older vampire smiled at his impatience and helped pull the material over his head.

Bill ran his hands down the well- built chest, his hands riding along the ridges of Eric's stomach and brushing against the pale chest.

Eric breathed deeply at the lingering touches and his fangs jumped forward; he leaned down and covered Bill's mouth with his own, sucking his tongue into his mouth.

In one graceful move, Eric picked Bill up and deposited him on the bed. The Civil War veteran lay sprawled on the bed; his legs slightly opened to tease the blonde.

Eric growled his approval, as he took off his pants and boxers. He climbed onto the bed naked, hands sliding down from Bill's calves to his knees to rub and caress his inner thighs, pushing the legs a part. That's when he discovered a little surprise.

"Bill, where are your underwear?" he said slightly surprised at Bill's boldness to go commando under the little black dress.

Bill simply bit on his lip, looking a little embarrassed and pissed. "I didn't want to put them on. They would've been uncomfortable. You really expected me to put on that thong."

Eric grinned and shrugged. "I wasn't sure what you would do, but I'm glad you chose to do this," he added, "as he let a finger circle Bill's entrance, gently prodding it.

Bill moaned loudly at the stimulation, rocking his hips against the small intrusion.

He made a small noise of disappointment, when the finger was removed, but he yelped, when a hand began to caress his balls, purposefully massaging them. Eric leaned over him, crashing their lips together.

Tongues slid along one another, exploring each other's mouth with fangs often scraping against one another.

Bill pulled away to take off his garments, but Eric stopped him with that same glint in his eye that the younger one was becoming used to.

"Keep it on," was all Bill heard, as Eric's hips came crashing down upon his, grinding down roughly.

Eric slid his hands under the dress, cupping Bill's ass, as they moved their hips in a frantic speed.

He stopped, when he felt his climax coming. He sat up to get the lube from the dresser and repositioned himself between pale legs.

He coated his fingers generously, before slipping one finger in and stroking Bill's insides.

Lips parted to let out a string of noises, and hips rocked to meet the addition of two more fingers thoroughly stretching the tight muscle.

"Eric," Bill cried out.

When he was satisfied, he pulled out his fingers. The younger vampire whimpered at the lost.

Eric placed his throbbing cock at his hole and pushed in one sure stroke. He was completely buried inside Bill's tightness.

Bill reached up to clutch broad shoulders and dig into the skin, as the overwhelming sensation of being filled took over his entire body. He groaned, as Eric pulled out and pushed back in slowly.

The blonde vampire began to increase his pace, slamming into Bill's prostate over and over again. He gripped the fabric of the black dress that was folded against soft hips and pounded Bill into the mattress.

Bill wrapped his fish-net stocking covered legs around Eric's waist. He started to cry out in blissful agony, as Eric went deeper and harder.

"Oh, God!" he screamed at one rather powerful thrust.

He clenched around the hard cock that was slamming into him, moaning as Eric changed tempos to slower, rougher thrusts, the kind that made Bill's entire body move with the force of it.

Eric quickened his pace, his hips pistoning in and out. He knew Bill was close he could tell. He reached between them and started pumping his neglected member.

He leaned over and whispered, "Come for me, Bill." He repeated the words over and over.

"Uhhhh, Eric," the dark-haired vampire yelled.

Eric bent forward quickly and bit into his neck.

Bill screamed loudly, as his seed burst forward covering Eric's hand and their bellies.

The violent spasms around his cock made Eric come hard and deep inside of his lover. He slowly sat up, blood dripping from his lips. Bill pulled him down for a lip-bruising kiss, covering both their lips in red.

Eric carefully pulled out and lay next to the other tired vampire.

He leaned over and pulled Bill's body toward his own. He kissed him on the corner of the mouth. "I told you it would be worth it," he added with a smirk.

Bill glanced at him with a seemingly dazed look on his face.

Eric chuckled at the look, feeling very smug about putting it on there in the first place. He ran his hand down over Bill's stomach, smoothing the dress down.

"I think you would look really good in blue," he said, absently, not seeing the horrified look on Bill's face.

"No, this was a one time thing," Bill angrily replied.

Suddenly, Eric pinned Bill to the bed and leered at him, gripping his arms tightly. "You'll be thinking differently, when I'm through with you, Compton."

* * *

Poor Bill.

Eric just loves making him do humiliating stuff, but they both got something out of it. XD

I should be working on another story, but I couldn't help myself.

Hope you liked it.

Please review.


End file.
